


What do you get?

by criminalwriting



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this drunk, One Shot, like i was doing shots inbetween the paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalwriting/pseuds/criminalwriting
Summary: Reader and Spencer meet at a wedding, bonding over the poor choice in a DJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elvis Costello and Burt Bacharach performed 'I'll Never Fall in Love Again' (in Austin Powers) and I got inspired whulst v drunk.

Weddings aren’t particularly great events for anyone who isn’t the couple or directly related to them. People drink too much, dance poorly, argue, and more often than not they’ll do things that they inevitably regret. 

So why Y/N had agreed to even attend this was beyond her. 

The venue was nice sure enough, with high walls and tasteful decorations, but the flashing lights on the makeshift dance floor turned what was once a fairly respectable hotel ballroom into a carnival of tacky disco lights. The night already reaching the point where couples were dancing with a sickly-sweet smile, the idea that their partner could be the one, visible in their eyes. 

For Y/N it was quite the opposite, instead she had spent the evening drinking as much of the free champagne she could find, which was disappointingly not a lot. But the adventure of finding free champagne had eventually led her to standing by the corner of the dance floor, fending off the well meaning couples trying to get her to join them. Her desire to be a pitied third wheel as high as her desire to be sober.

But, then she saw him, sat alone and on the edge of the dance floor, looking just as bored as her and . So downing the rest of her glass makes her way over to him, sitting down on the chair beside him, 

“Is this not the worst DJ you have ever heard?” She laughs gently, the dark eyed man looking across to her, a drunken sway in the motion.

“I think it hangs on the next song” He replies, watching her as her brow furrows. The two sitting in silence as they wait for the next song to play, both turning to each other and laughing as ‘I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do’ starts playing.

“It’s official. Worst DJ” She laughs, waiting a moment longer before introducing herself. “Y/N”

“Spencer Reid” He replies, giving her a warm smile in favour of a handshake. Not that she was complaining, that smile could have melted even her sober heart. And it was that smile that made her instantly reach across for two glasses of champagne of the next tray that passed them, handing one to Spencer. 

“Bride or groom?” She asks

“Bride” He replies, Y/N revealing she was a friend of the grooms. The two sharing short stories over how they know the happy couple, Spencer finding himself captured by the way she waves her arms in time with her story. 

“Well, seeing as we’re both bored, and regretting attending. Would you dance with me to the worlds worst DJ?” She asks, standing up and holding a hand out towards him. Spencer taking a moment to consider before taking it and following her onto the dance floor, suddenly aware of just how much he’d drank. 

The two holding hands as they dance poorly to the last few notes of ‘I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do’, the next song, beginning to play, overlapping those late few notes in the DJ’s attempt to ‘mix’. Unfortunately, it happened to be a ‘slow song’. Spencer hesitating slightly as he places an arm around her waist, Y/N placing an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer for the song.

Whilst it was silent between the two, only Spencer found it slightly uncomfortable. Y/N humming along to the song, swaying gently under his grip.

“Pneumonia is actually more likely to be contracted after a previous illness like a cold, or the flu.” Spencer breaks the silence, commenting on the lyrics of the song, Y/N looking up to him, frowning at the topic but her drunken self giggling at the charm he conveyed as he carried on “Since it’s bacterial, you’re actually more likely to contract it through holding hands.” He tells her, the sincerity in his voice making her smile. 

“So it’s safer to kiss?” She replies playfully, watching as he screws his brow up in consideration. Adding yet another thing to the list of things she’d found endearing about him. 

“Technically yes but with pneumonia-” 

“God, think of all the times you’ve wasted” She jokes, letting him spin her as the song reaches the chorus, leaning into his shoulder, the warmth in her cheeks only for herself, even as she begins feeling the eyes of meddling couples watching them. Forcing herself to ignore them as she pulls her head from his shoulder, her eyes meeting his. 

A hesitation hanging between them before he leans forward, the taste of champagne on his lips as he kisses her. Y/N instantly leaning into it, her hands finding the base of his neck as she finds herself thinking to herself that perhaps this wedding wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
